


I'm Sorry, but I wanted to bite and taste you

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, M/M, Vampire Sex, VampireMark!, Vampirejack!, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a vampire, one night his hunger goes out of control and he bites his boyfriend Jack and makes him a vampire, Jack takes it the wrong way at first, but when Mark shows him the beauty of being a vampire, Jack decides he can live with being one</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, but I wanted to bite and taste you

Jack's blue eyes narrowed an act of hate masking pain, horrible terrible pain that at the most reflected a torn heart. When Jack finally did speak, it came as a raspy whisper "how could you?" The hissed words seemed to fly at Mark and smack him hard leaving an invisible internal bruise that he'd carry for a while.  
Mark was on the floor on his knees staring down at his hands in shame, his brown eyes emendation pure disgust at himself at what he'd just done. Jack stood tall above him, he clenched and un-clended his fists about to slam into him at any moment. Jack's whole world had just been changed and it could never go back. 

Mark had destroyed his life as he knew it and there was nothing he could do about it. "I trusted you Mark, I believed I was safe with you, I was wrong. Jack spat out the last words, his whole being a time bomb about to go off and kill. "You have no conception of how sorry i am Jack, it took over it wasn't supposed to go that far. Mark chocked out the words knowing all too well that no spoken apology could even began to make up for the horrible thing he did.  
Jack's entire body was shaking both in fury and in fear, fear of what he'd become. "You, you condemn me to darkness, Mark I can't even see the sun rise again. Never feel it on my arms and cheeks as I go out for morning runs. Just endless nights, eternal blackness. After all I said, after giving my fucking heart to you, you killed me. Killed me and brought me back into a world where I have to take lives to survive. 

Tears, red tinted as red as his hair left trails down Mark's pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I hadn't fed in almost a week you were there and I craved you so badly. Jack knelt down, coming face to face with his boyfriend. "You drained me of blood, you got me to the point of death. "You then" he reached out, took Mark's chin in his hand and jerked it up to make him look at him. "You then forced your blood down my throat, into my veins and made me a fucking bloodsucker. I'm a damn vampire!"  
Garnet stained tears continued to fall "You gave me no choice, you didn't give me a chance to just let myself die, no! Instead, now thousands of lives must be taken by the one that should have been gone in the first place!" Jack pushed Mark's chin back down standing and turning away. Jack walked a few steps, running one hand though his green hair and muttering, "fuck." 

Once again he faced Mark streams of red now traveling down his own cheeks, his pain finally dominated the anger, Jack fell to the floor sobs tearing from his throat, shaking his whole body. Jack couldn't stand to see him like this vampire or not he still had feelings for him and loved him to death. Jack moved to Mark's arms going to wrap comfortingly around him.  
Jack got mad again from the anger inside and his fists flew up and began pounding the immovable wall that was Mark's chest. Jack, please relax." Mark said, catching both of Jack's hands in one of his. "Relax, Relax?!" he screamed the sobs still coming and tears still flowing. "How can I relax when the one person I loved then anything in the world betrayed me?" Exhausted from his struggle, he finally stopped and collapsed against Mark's chest.

Mark's eyes looked down at Jack's arms curling around his trembling body, he breathed deeply, inhaling the incense that was Jack. "I'm so sorry, my love you must understand I never meant to take that much blood, I just couldn't stop and when it was too late, I couldn't let you die. I couldn't bear losing you again. Jack nuzzled his face into the middle of Mark's chest, handing moving from clashing his shirt to behind his neck. "Mark, why did this have to happen?" His voice broke Mark's un-beating heart, the pain and lost innocence in it unbearable. "I'll never be able to give you a worthy apology, my love. All I can do is give you the knowledge that I will be with you and guide you through the ages." 

Jack suddenly tensed up, freezing al his movents. Slowly, his face rose to allow his eyes to lock with Mark's steady unblinking gaze. "You" his voice came out in a barely audible whisper "You've been calling me your love." Mark nodded "I have for that it is what you are, even if you can't never love me again after what I did to you. My feelings will last until the last rain drops from the sky." Hearing Mark's declaration of love for him, Jack immediately began to let his entire anger drop away.  
Jack truly loved Mark and it had broken his un-beating heart when he thought he'd betrayed him. Now that he knew he'd never meant to do this to him, his heart slowly prepared to mend. "Being a vampire aint all that bad Jack. There are so many advantages to being one." Mark's hand reached up and brushed Jack's tears into his hand, then closing his fist and clenching it hard. When Mark opened his hand, Jack gasped. 

A perfect rose sat in his hand as red as his hair, steam leaves fresh and green, garment petals like silk. It's fragrance drifted up to Jack and he breathed deeply. "How did you do that?" he whispered. "Only one of the beautiful things about being a vampire." "What else can we do?" Mark's eyes closed in happiness when he heard his love finally accept what he was. "We see the nights as humans see the day. When they have white, fluffy clouds we have millions of shinning stars. Their robins and blue jays are our owls.  
Their summer breezes are our night winds, and then" his voice trailed off as he closed Jack's fingers around the stem of the rose. "And then what?" Jack asked, his fingers softly caressing the silken petals. "And then there's the fact that vampires feel pleasure more intensely then humans ever will. Jack's moments stopped and his eyes went wide as he processed the words "Look into my eyes love." 

Jack slowly lifted his head to stare into Mark's brown depths. What he saw wasn't his reflection, as he expected. Reflected in the red haired vampire's eyes was an erotic steamy scene of the two having sex, tangled together in pleasure. Jack immediately recognized it as one of his fantasies, oiled from the secrets of his mind. Jack immediately looked away, a blush touching his soft cheeks.  
"Can you ever forgive me, my love?" Jack's only answer was to press cold lips to Mark's attaching their mouths in a sweet real first kiss. Mark's eyes flew open only to see beautiful orbs of ocean blue staring back at him. Lips parted slowly, allowing their tongues to touch and began to move together, pulling back Jack spoke "you're forgiven Markimoo." 

Mark let out a small yelp of happiness, standing and pulling Jack into his arms, he spun him around a few times then stopped and pulled him into a deep erotic kiss. Mark then pulled back to move and bite and suck at Jack's neck. Suddenly all movents stopped.  
Mark licked a path up the side of Jack's neck to his ear "want to test the vampire pleasure?" Mark whispered huskily. If Jack could get any more turned on he did. "God, yes" he moaned out unable to stop the slow, steady grinding Mark had started. Mark led them to their bedroom, landing on the bed gently and on top of his love. Jack felt for the first time exactly how turned on his love was, moaning again he began grinding upward once more. After a few moments, they were panting for breath and their clothes were only getting in the way. 

Mark's hand went up to unbutton Jack's shirt, caressing the skin revealed slowly. It was so soft, just as he'd imaged. Mark's palm rubbed over Jack's chest and down to his stomach, with Jack's help the shirt was soon off and forgotten. Mark continued lower, a single movement unbuttoning Jack's jeans and reveling his hard member. Jack hissed though clenched teeth as the cold air hit him seeming to flow over him and then down his hips and thighs as the jeans were fully removed.  
Mark's hands ran over every inch of Jack's body, warming the chilled skin and leaving fire where they touched. When Mark began to pull off his own shirt, Jack stopped him he whispered, voice trembling his palms slid under the shirt, caressing up corded chest muscles and roped back muscles. Unlike Mark's white fire, Jack left a tingling ice behind him cooling and tensing his being ever more. 

Slipping his hands under the back of the red haired man's jeans, Jack caressed his tight ass. They came back out to unbutton and remove the denim, leaving them both complexly naked. As soon as Mark lay down his back arched at seeing Jack naked. They enhanced pleasure of the vampire was beginning to eat at Jack's insides, a beast waiting to be satisfied. Jack knew he couldn't take much more.  
"Mark" he gasped out, nails slashing into Jack's back "please, i need you" Jack's face pressed into Mark's soft neck, tongue licking above where his pulse would be pounding if he had one. Mark's head rolled back to give him better access, his purrs loud and driving Mark wild. "Are you sure, my love?" Mark already knew the answer and his body moved to fit perfectly behind Jack. 

Jack couldn't wait, couldn't take the teasing, Jack moaned out Mark's name. Scratching his nails down Jack's lower back to the muscles of his ass, he dug them firmly there and pulled forward, causing Jack to jerk and Mark plunged deep into him. "It took the Irishman by surprise, making him moan harmonized with Mark's scream. Jack's eyes closed, breathing hard, both relaxed for a moment, adjusting to the new feelings.  
All life ceased to exist, nothing had any meaning anymore, when Mark started to move Jack couldn't believe that anything could feel this good. He'd felt men before, but none was like this, Mark wasn't a normal man, he was a god, a vampire. Mark was putting so much passion into each tender stroke, giving Jack only pleasure. Jack didn't know if he was breathing anymore, didn't care. There was only Mark, he was all Jack needed.  
Mark began to change his pace, pulling out at the same rate but plunging in faster each time, it was hitting that sweet spot in Jack over and over making him arch his back hard. That act alone made Mark go in even farther, surrounding him in the tight hot heat. Mark's hands held his lovers sides, fingers leaving bruises that would last for days. 

Jack's hips began turning and rotating by themselves, causing Mark to hit his spot repeatedly, their moans and screams were mixing together in a beautiful sensual melody, They weren't even sure whose yelps, howls and groans were whose anymore but it didn't seem to matter. Soon the overwhelming pleasure was too much for Jack and he came hard, screaming Mark's name harder than anything. Two ivory fans dug deeply into Mark's collarbone, sending an unexpected jolt of combined pain and pleasure though Mark. 

"Fuck! Jack!" Mark screamed, shooting his load deep into Jack, "Shit." Mark collapsed on Jack, in a post, orgasmic bliss as Jack sucked pleasure fully at the wound. Mark's blood swirled around Jack's tongue, the taste still in his mouth and on his breath when he unlatched. When Jack could finally breathe again he spoke "hmm, maybe this vampire thing won't be so bad." 

The end.


End file.
